(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for preparing a platinum-manganese dioxide/carbon complex for a positive-electrode material of a lithium-air battery using microwaves.
(b) Background Art
In recent years, it has been determined that the currently available fuel cells or other secondary cells are not sufficient to meet the future market's requirements, such as energy density, operation time, compact size, or the like, and face other various problems. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for the development of a battery which can exhibit a higher energy density with improved safety, environment-friendliness and cost effectiveness than those of the existing secondary batteries or fuel cells.
In this regard, the lithium-air battery has gained a lot of attention over the last few decades from battery researchers due to its high energy density. The theoretical energy density (specific energy) of the lithium-air battery is well over that of the lithium-ion battery. As proven through the successful development and commercialization of the zinc-air battery, the high energy of a metal-air battery has peaked considerable interests.
As a positive-electrode material for a lithium-air battery, manganese dioxide/carbon complex or platinum/carbon complex has been proposed. However, such complexes are problematic because of overvoltage and low current density associated with these metals as they are currently manufactured.